As is well known to those versed in the art of model vehicles and track, there have heretofore been provided a wide variety of model vehicle track constructions which have achieved popular usage, but subject to certain undesirable difficulties. For example, prior track structures for model vehicles usually required the tedious manipulation of separate, loose retaining pieces removably interfit with adjacent track sections to hold the latter together, or were of the snap-together type which may require physical forces and manual manipulations beyond the capability of small children. Additionally, prior model roadway constructions were often subject to malfunction under normal conditions of vibration, electrical conductors of adjacent track sections losing contact. Also, prior art track sections often included conductors subject to accumulation of dirt and oxides in use, which often resulted in failure to conduct electricity.